


Fight Me

by VenyWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenyWrites/pseuds/VenyWrites
Summary: Ivar is a patient at a hospital where Bucky works. Ivar is bored and wants to mess with the nurse.





	Fight Me

“(Y/n) remember, when he comes in you gotta follow my lead.”

“Babe, I’m not doing that,” I said between giggles, “leave the poor guy alone, he’s only doing his job”

“I know, rabbit, but it’s so boring here. I have to entertain myself somehow” he stated in a soft whine while looking at me with those sapphires he called eyes.

Before I could answer his night time nurse walked in. The tall man said hi and asked how he’d been doing, Ivar answered curtly that he was fine wearing his famous scowl. The nurse then proceeded to pull his cart into the room from the hallway to do Ivar’s vitals.

He grabbed the clipboard and a pen from his chest pocket. He wrote something down then set in on top of his cart. He took the arm brace and wrapped it around Ivar’s arm and grabbed the small thermometer box from the bottom shelf of his cart. He took the little thermometer and put it into Ivar’s mouth.

He turned his back to the bed and when the machine beeped signaling the reading of Ivar’s pulse was done he took a quick peek at the machine and got back to scribbling on the clipboard. He then removed the thermometer and wrote down the temperature onto the clipboard.

Ivar was being complacent but a bit hostile. I didn’t really blame him though, he hated hospitals specially when he had to spend more than two days in one, and we’d been here for about a week now. The nurse shot a quick glance at me and I gave him my most sincere apologetic grin.

I looked back at Ivar, and I knew what was coming. There was a look in his eye that could only be described as mischief and he was sporting a grin that could not be held back.

“Hey,” Ivar started in a low voice and with a very serious face, “Fight me”

The nurse smiled into his clipboard and turned to the bed, clicked his pen and placed it into his pocket, “maybe later”.

Ivar didn’t look like he was done, but stayed quiet anyway. The nursed waved goodbye as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

-

It’s been 2 days since we saw that nurse. Ivar thinks he chased him away, but I know he was just assigned in a different ward. I ran into him yesterday when I was coming back from home with fresh laundry and a nice home cooked meal (cause Ivar can get bratty and refuse to eat the hospital food).

I promptly apologized to him about Ivar and told him he was just playing around to which he answered, “yeah, I know. Us nurses, we know a lot and we see a lot. The other ladies have told me about him, so I was expecting him to say something to me.”

It’s lunch time and we just received food from the cafeteria. Ivar got vegetable soup and I got a BLT sandwich.

“Well that just isn’t fair” I stopped before I was able to take a bite out of my food.

“What do you mean?” I said, lowering my lunch to the plate in front of me.

My boyfriend looked at me like I’d just grown a second head, “you got a sandwich and I’m stuck eating this dishwater they like to call soup,” he whined at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Babe, it can’t be that bad, plus you know you’re not supposed to be eating solids” I tried reasoning with him but he just gave me a pout, crossed his arms and looked away.

“But I don’t like their soup.” he stated firmly, pushing the table further from him.

I know what he’s doing, but I still can’t fight it. He knows I’m a sucker for his big blue eyes and he uses that to his advantage, “fine, I’ll give you half of my sandwich if you eat half of that soup” he gave me a smirk and started gulping down his soup like a madman.

In that moment, the nurse came into the room. His long dark locks tied into a bun. As soon as Ivar heard the door, he looked at him and tried to say something but chocked on the warm soup.

With a raspy throat he half shouted “H-hey, f-fight m-” but the coughs wouldn’t let him speak.

I was half way to helping him drink some water when the nurse stopped me “I’ll get to it, go ahead and finish your lunch” He got close to the bed and grabbed the water pitcher that was sitting on the bedside table. He poured a cup of water for Ivar and helped him drink it. 

With a hand beside his head and the other under the cup to look out for any sign of shakiness from Ivar’s hands, the nurse watched Ivar down the cool drink. “The only reason I won’t fight you it’s because I know you’ll win.” Offered the young nurse with a gentle smile on his face. His tone was anything but patronizing and a rosy tint crept up your boyfriend’s face.

-

It’s finally time for us to leave and nurse Barnes (that we learned yesterday was his name) was helping us with our paperwork. He came into the room with 2 coffees, he gave one to me and another one to Ivar. We said our goodbyes to him and  gathered the last of our things. I noticed some writing on Ivar’s coffee cup and when I picked it up to inspect it I giggled loud enough for him to hear.

“Baby, I think nurse Barnes liked you” he dropped what he was doing and looked at me

“What do you mean?” He moved towards me sliding across the bed and I showed him the message on his cup

> _XXX-XXX-XXXX_
> 
> _Fight Me?_
> 
> _-J. Barnes_

He blushed a deep shade of red and I couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

We found him again on our way out, but Ivar was feeling too awkward to stop, so he kept moving towards the stairs with his backpack bumping onto him every time he took a step with his crutches. I, on the other hand, was intent on talking to nurse Barnes.

“Hey, Ivar got your message, but he’s shy. We just wanted to tell you he’s very flattered, and that’s he’d be interested in going out if you are”

“Brave fellow that gets his sister to deliver messages for him, isn’t he?” he looked towards the elevators, then to me, with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Actually, I’m his girlfriend” As soon as this sentence left my lips, his eye were wide and apologetic

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disrespect-”

“Hey, it’s ok,” I cut him off and put a hand on his shoulder, “We’re actually cool with it if you are” I gave him a peck on his cheek and walked to the elevators where my boyfriend was waiting.


End file.
